Day of the Dead (song)
Day of the Dead is a single released by Hollywood Undead from their fourth studio album. It was released to iTunes on October 21, 2014. It was later uploaded on Hollywood Undead's VEVO channel on the following day. No music video has been released as of now, but one is being hinted at by the band. Lyrics Charlie Scene: '''Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the day of the dead '''Johnny 3 Tears: '''We come from a world of oblivion, bad dreams I got all I need strapped right to my hamstring I'm not really bad, I'm just made up of bad things I'm really not a madman, the voices keep asking Born with a soul that don't wanna be saved Every time I look around, I see what a fiend made Every time I die, hope they're digging up my grave An Undead one like the flag that I wave I'm not afraid to cry from this cocaine sickness I'm not afraid to die, let the good book witness I ask and give none, no, no forgiveness This day of the dead and you're on our hit list So come, all you misfits Bitch, you're on our hit list! '''Danny: '''Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come '''Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Charlie Scene: This is exactly what has to be done, it happened so gradually It's like I magically happened to be this phantom that candidly Lets his dagger cut jaggedly while you're gasping so rapidly While you gag on this rag, I see you all laughing so happily It's okay to get startled and be afraid of the dark I'll just wait here to swallow your soul and tear you apart And I've already started, there ain't no saving your heart This is the day of the dead, this ain't no day in the park Here I come, here I come, grab your guns and crossbows And run, better run, from the skull and crossbones The fun has begun, yeah, it's hard to swallow And when I'm done, I ain't done 'cause it's hell that follows Now get ready for sorrow 'Cause it's hell that follows Danny: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Charlie Scene and Danny: When the ashes start to rise and the moon falls from the sky And a thousand candles burn into the night When the angels softly cry on the plains below the sky Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I? Danny & Da Kurlzz: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the day of the dead Danny: '''Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come '''Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny & J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Charlie Scene: '''Hold on, holy ghost '''Danny & J-Dog: It's the day of the dead Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny & J-Dog: It's the day of the dead! Da Kurlzz: It's not worth it! Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny: It's the day of the dead! Da Kurlzz: It's not worth it! Danny: It's the day of the dead! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - background vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar, screams, synthesizer, bass guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *The video of the song on Hollywood Undead's VEVO channel was made public for a few hours on October 17, 2014, then it was made private. It was later made public on October 22, 2014, with its information still slating its release date as October 17, 2014. **Whether the leaking of the video on the latter date was intentional or unintentional is still unclear. *The instrumental of the song is a variation of many Papa Roach instrumentals. *"Day of the Dead" is another name for Halloween. **If the single being released close to the time of the holiday was intentional, then this is the second holiday-themed song released by the band. **The other one are Christmas in Hollywood (Christmas-themed) *This song can be seen as some sort of "sequel" to Dead Bite, as that song has the band referring to themselves as the "dead." *This song contains one of the rare instances of Da Kurlzz having some type of vocal participation in a song. He frequently screams throughout the track. **Da Kurlzz being a frequent vocalist throughout the fourth album was hinted at several times on his own and Funny Man's Instragrams. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2014